Cartier Hawthorne
Cartier Hawthorne is a powerful Soul Host who focuses on supporting allies and attacking from long range. young woman whose purpose is currently to survive the chaos that has sprung in Solace. Occasionally changing her base of operations once every couple days or so to keep herself out of harms way. In addition, to keep people in disarray when it come to tracking her whereabouts. As far as weaponry goes she carries none, nor does she possess any form of combat training as of yet. Personality At first glance, Cartier is more of the silent type. When around her allies and friends, she is much more open to individuals she is familiar with. Also, she is quite the tactician; methodical and calculating, drawing out various scenarios in her head before coming to action with the one that is most plausible and most realistic. Though she is more of pacifist, she is not one to run from battle. Often times, she would attempt to use her so-called silver tongue to defuse turbulent situations. Appearance A woman who has the vertical stature of 5'7, and weigh approximately 140 pounds. Also, she is slender, yet, curvaceous. She is blessed with unscathed, silken skin to the touch. A peach porcelain complexion, sun-kissed rays lying dormant in every pore. She has a tapestry of red hair which extends past her shoulder blades. Her eyes are scarlet-kissed in color. Cartier is quite youthful in appearance, lacking even the slightest of wrinkles. History Solace: Dark Horse At the age of 21, Cartier was involved in an explosion at the Solace City Power Plant. Eight days later Cartier woke up without knowing how much time had passed or what exactly had happened to her. After escaping the quarantined radioactive site she wandered around until she came across Sasha's Apartment Complex. Feeling exhausted she broke into the seemingly abandoned building to get some rest. Unbeknownst to Cartier, Angela Kujo's Soul Drive, Dynastysia Jade, was able to feel Cartier's Presence. In fact, Dynastysia Jade could see her through the floors. The Soul Drive then informs Angela of Cartier's presence. Cartier who had overheard parts of the conversation due to her soul drive, Folie Florasion, decided to hide somewhere on the first floor. Sasha, who had also overheard, told Angela to remain with Jack while she investigated. Due to the 6th rule of Soul Drives, Sasha nearly discovered Cartier hiding out on the first floor but was distracted by the fight that had erupted between Angela and Jack, forcing Sasha to stop just a few mere moments before finding Cartier. Abilities Traits ' Elusive '- Due to Cartier frequently moving about through the city. Tracking and pinning down her location has become increasingly daunting of a task. Since she isn't one to sit still in a place for very long. She can still be tracked by a Soul Drive however. Which was demonstrated by Angela Kujo. Liar '''- With her skill to seemingly just go off the grid until she chose to reveal herself. Cartier is skilled at lying as well as carefully sifting the words weaved by another individual and their body language. Knowing that the bodily responses is usually much more truthful than the words of a person. '''Mobster's Daughter - Being the Daughter of Bastien Hawthorne; Owner and CEO of Hawthorne Corporation. As well as being the daughter of a weapon's smuggler. She has the funds and ease of access to weaponry and information if she ever wished to acquire any. Personal Powers Soul Host Physiology - Like all other Soul Hosts, Cartier is favored with enhanced strength and reflexes opposed to ordinary human beings. A testament of her endurance thus far, from being beaten by Sassy to the point blood was drawn. Still, she had the will to move despite being assaulted. Healing Factor '''- For a Soul Host her recuperative powers surpasses any other Soul Host. This ability was exhibited during her clash with Sassy, she was healing in front of an Enraged Sassy. Albeit, the latter was too furious to take witness of her latent powers. ''Folie Floraison'' Cartier's Soul Drive, it contains the power of Botanokinesis and is a support drive. It takes form of a effeminate male with foliage covering most of its back, arms, and its sides, and has long white flower petals tipped with orange and yellow on its forearms and waist. When summoned it exists as a separate entity from its Cartier. In addition to being summoned as a rose in her hair. This Soul Drive is capable of speech, speaking fluently in English and in French with Cartier. '''Art Botanique Lunatique - Cartier's Primary ability. Which allows her to '' generate, shape, and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, mosses, and parts of plants such as seeds, fruits, flowers, and spores as she sees fit. Her limitation is her imagination. * '''Pitcher Plants' - A plant which is commonly known for being carnivorous in nature, it has acids that are incredibly potent healing ointment which soaks over the wounded, curing their injuries. 'Doux Baiser '- Cartier's ability to utilize plant toxins; whether it's paralytic, toxic, sedative-hypnotic. This ability works in tandem with Art Botanique Lunatique. With the capability to be used simultaneously as new plants are formed. Category:Dark Horse Category:Female Category:Soul Host Category:Alive Category:Humanity Alignment